Making The Grade
by Splinter
Summary: A Splinter and Donnie story. How can young Donatello make Splinter understand that he knows just about everything? It's gonna take awhile.


((Had to write this one. It SCREAMED at me to. Thanks to Cyn for helping with Splinter's reactions.))

Splinter studied the nervous little turtle carefully. Donatello was not one for causing or getting into trouble. Truth be told he wasn't really in trouble now. Splinter knew his young son was intelligent. Now at the age of nine, he had surpassed his brothers in math and science. He was coming very close to surpassing his father as well.

Ever since the age of six, Donatello had "projects" that he liked to do. Basically, it involved researching and learning everything possible about a given topic. Splinter would try to help and bring the boy books from the library or that he had found. His current project was outer space. The stars and planets fascinated the turtle and Donatello was thrilled when his father decided to include space in their daily lessons.

After looking over their most recent quiz on the subject, Splinter was surprised to find that Donatello had missed the question about the number of planets in the solar system. There was a small notation at the bottom of the paper: "Please read other side for explanation."

This was why Splinter had called his son for a private chat in his room.

"Can you explain this to me?" Splinter asked Donatello causing the young turtle to jump. He handed his son the paper with a big red circle around Don's explanation.

With a trembling hand, Don took the paper. He read it and cleared his throat. "Well….it…just says that…Pluto shouldn't really be considered a planet and…"

Splinter sighed. "I know what it says Donatello. I would like you to explain why you put this on here instead of giving the correct answer. Which you obviously know."

Don cleared his throat again and rocked back and forth on his heels. "Well…I've been doing some research and Pluto can't really be considered a planet. I mean, its orbit isn't elliptical like the other planets. It even crosses Neptune's orbital path. And it really doesn't have enough mass. It's tiny compared to the other planets. So, I just don't think it meets the criteria for being a planet."

It was quiet for a moment while Splinter pondered the brief summary of what he had already read. The child was gifted. There was no doubt of that. But he seemed to be developing a habit that Splinter did not like. He thought he knew everything!

"Donatello, what is the criteria for being a planet?" Splinter asked.

Don's face turned a bit red and he swallowed. "There…isn't really one yet. But I think…"

Splinter held up a hand to interrupt him. "My son, your gifts of researching and analyzing are wonderful. I encourage you to learn all you can. However, you can not always assume that you know more or better than others who have been studying for so much longer."

"But Father," Don protested. He was right! He knew he was right! "I'm right! I swear on my honor!"

His father suppressed a chuckle at the adamant statement and regarded his son thoughtfully. He didn't want to quash the child's love of learning. But Splinter feared for his son. What if there came a day when Donatello decided he knew better than his father about some area of safety? He did not expect his sons to follow him blindly, but there were times when obedience is needed. Without question.

"Donatello, I do not doubt your research. However, as it stands now, Pluto is considered a planet in this solar system. Since you know the correct answer, I will give you the opportunity to change it on your test."

Don hesitated and then shook his head. "I can't."

Splinter blinked in surprise. "What was that?"

The previously nervous turtle squared his shoulders and met his father's eyes. "I can't. I know I'm right."

_Stubborn Child_, Splinter thought. Usually it was Raphael that had this streak in him. But Splinter knew that Donatello could be just as stubborn. Especially when he thought he was right.

Splinter shook his head regretfully. "Very well. Then I can not mark the question as being correct." He took the paper from Don's hand and put a big red X (so it seemed to Don) across the wrong answer. Splinter handed the test back to his shocked son.

Don stared at the X. It taunted him. Mocked him. HE got a question WRONG? In science? He blinked rapidly and bowed before hurrying from the room.

**Ten Years Later:**

Splinter was meditating enjoying the quiet of a nearly empty lair. Michelangelo and Raphael had gone to a movie and Leonardo was helping April move things at her apartment. The only one home was Donatello and he had been working silently at his computer for most of the evening.

The rat was startled by a knock at the door. "Come in." He smiled at Donatello as his son entered the room and walked over. "Yes, Donatello?"

Don kneeled in front of Splinter setting a piece of paper in front of him. "I was right."

Splinter frowned slightly picking up the paper. It was old and wrinkled. The writing on it had been smudged. "What is this?"

"The scientific community has called a vote. Pluto is no longer a planet under the new classification system." Don's voice held no trace of smugness, no sarcasm. It was just calm and informative as always.

Splinters blinked up at his son and then down to the old test. Now he remembered. "You have kept this?"

"Yes." Don said softly.

"For ten years?" Splinter could not believe it.

"Yes."

"Through the loss of two homes?"

Don nodded firmly. "Yes."

Splinter shook his head setting the paper down. "But…why?"

Don finally let the smile come through. "On principle. I knew that one day these people would come to their senses. And…" He hesitated.

Splinter, still in a state of disbelief, prompted his son. "And?"

Don shrugged blushing slightly. "It was the only paper I ever got in science that wasn't perfect." He held out the paper to his father again. "Can you change it? Please?"

Splinter was certain Donatello was just joking, but one look at his son's face told the rat he wasn't. The sensei sighed and got to his feet with the paper. He found a red pen on his desk and marked the answer correct.

Don smiled, but to his surprise, Splinter started writing something else on the paper.

"Sensei?"

Splinter set the pen down and brought the paper back to Don. "Here you are, My Son. I expect it by tomorrow."

Don read the small notation on the bottom that Splinter had just written.

"_Write a 5000 word essay on the importance of humility."_


End file.
